random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 157
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 158|Next Episode -->]] Length: 3:00:04 Hosts: Alex Matt Mitch Guests: Duke Kori TURbo Intro: Mortal Kombat theme from Power Glove Closing Song - Katy Perry Cash Cash Remix Birthday and Holiday Road Content Covered * MAGFEST 13! * MAGFEST IS FUCKING AWESOME! * FUCK PAX MAGFEST FOREVER! * Roasts of the Hosts Alex Matt and Mitch by TURbo * Mitch's special 25th birthday present from TURbo ** Interviews ** Exposure Brian Chung ** Vagante ** Aerobat ** Trace Vector 4 ** Don Wei with Neon Kreto Yamato Notable Facts * Duke went full austistic retard and bought a Megabuster for charity for $550. If you went to the Capcom store it's only a whopping $100. * TURbo 2nd apperance on a numeric episode. Funny Stories and Quotes Alex * I don't know why TURbo came to see us. * My hands are tiny as shit. It feels gross like fucking a dead guy. ** Matt - You can't make a dead clown cum. * My ass hurts from making brown toothpaste. ** Matt - I have to piss tits. ** Alex - I gotta splatter ass. ** Mitch - We need to do this more in person. ** Matt - No I hate you. * I went to the JewWario tribute. The lights went up. ** Matt - JewWario was there, it was a big fucking hoax. ** Alex - Way to ruin it. ** TURbo - RA will never do justice to Jew Wario. ** Alex - At least we (100%Alex) tried. * Matt's dad shit was his dick. * Shoot lemons in Kate's ass. ** Matt - Throw it against the wall. * (Matt) We're being dickheads but you're the better one. * TURbo what's it like being a cauldron of useless knowledge? ** TURbo - .....eh...... * How was your PAXses? ** TURbo - MAGFEST! ** Alex - How was your fucking MAGFest bitch? ** Kori - It was so fucking good. Matt * We're literally every show. If it was dead silence I would have known, but you physically pointed at me. * Christina that fat cunt. I don't mean, she's obese. She has a fat cunt. It's fucking bizarre. That's why I love her. ** Kori - Your face. ** Mitch - I want to see what love is but its a fat cunt. ** Kori - Your face like you were confessing your deepest darkest secret. * Dadslapper had failed suicide. A shotgun fell and blew both legs off. He's wheelchair bound and he shits like a racehorse. He wishes for death. I roll him, but he has no wheelchair. It's like a giant pile of anthill shit. * Queen of the mountain that pussy ass bitch. * My first cosplay was a tertiary character Casey Jones. ** Kori - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Sidekick kind of guy. (with a rhythm) * (Casey Jones) It was cool I got attention. * Kori cosplayed. ** Alex - As a black lady. ** Kori - I was a white mage Vera. ** Alex - I don't care about Final Fantasy. ** Kori - NEITHER DO I, but the race is cool. ** Matt - How many times were you stopped? ** Kori - A lot. One guy wanted pornographic poses. ** Matt - Nice ** Kori - I should have been the asshole bitch. The furries stopped me more than anything due to the ears. ** Matt - As Jayson chuckles as the mad cunt he is. ** Matt - There was another Vera ** Kori - I saw her the first day and she eyeballed me up like "BITCH!" * Most people at MAGFest are cool. ** Alex - Shut up shitdick. * Jayson I haven't seen you in 2 fucking days. ** Kori - I don't fucking care. * The one clown that murdered the clown that wouldn't murder the children. * Clown shit collects in their big shit nose. * Thai Restaurant Restroom Experience. ** Kori - It sounded so sad. ** Alex - That's why you don't play drums. FAGGOT! Back to nice people at FAGFest. * You discovered things about my balls I haven't known for the past 30 years. ** Duke - I've seen his balls. ** Mitch - I've seen your dick! ** Duke - I didn't want you to! ** Mitch - Matt's balls are a fat cunt. ** Alex - Looked like Matt's balls were calling out to me. ** Matt - I fluffed them up so you would know what it was. ** Kori - You can fluff balls? ** Mitch - You play with mine all the time. ** Alex - They're filled with goosedown. ** Mitch - Mine are filled with gak. ** Kori - And pus. ** Alex - It looked like scar tissue. * My balls in the high school yearbook a World without Jews Quote. ** Kori - What the fuck? ** Alex - His balls are way different than mine. His shit, mines glorious. Mines filled with the finest custard. * When I was little I wanted to go to school drunk at 16 and throw a bottle at the class. * I'm mad about talking up a huge line when walking on a sidewalk. * I'm mad when people are loud at museums. PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO LEARN! * Penises flying everywhere is my Silent Hill. * Shitboy 2015. * (Kid Sonic Drawing) I thought you drew it as a kid and saved it for a future man. * In 20 years I'll be retarded. ** Alex - You mean dead. * When I went to hotels with my dad. ** Mitch - And you fucked. ** Matt - I fucked him so good he went to sleep. ** Mitch - I slept with Jayson before and our dicks touched. ** Kori - It's over. Get out. Mitch * Leave. ** Matt - No I paid for the room. Go fuck yourself. * Egoraptor is the worse! * Gold Chest had grizzly bears, and used condoms. Duke * That's Battle Network. ** Matt - Fuck you asshole. * Eating every ass. We're all on ass eating rampages. Kori * Tell the best part of your day. ** Matt - My dad shitted in my mouth. * How is your dad up there with no legs? ** Alex - Duct tape fucking pay attention. ** Matt- My dad has plungerfeet. * I'm not going to cosplay as my race. ** Matt - Cosplay out of body type? ** Kori - Depends. Large girl cosplay is not hot. ** Mitch - There was some fat pieces of shit at this convention ** Kori - There was this 1 lady with tits on her back. * A guy asked me can I use that chair literally. ** Alex - What a fucking pig. * What the fuck is pickle surprise? ** Matt - You big shit fuckmouth! ** Kori - Veiny fuckmouth? ** Alex - Your testicles are dripping everwhere fucko. * The black guy! ** Matt - Is it okay to be black? I wish I had a gun so I could blow your head off. * (Super Best Friends) The dude smelled like a Mummy. ** Alex - Look how desperate she is. * Jayson showed me the app. ** TURbo - I showed you guidebook. ** Kori - ... Yeah.. That too. ** Alex - Yeah Jayson. Are you a buttfuck clown? I got really angry so I fucked his butt. ** Matt - You found out it wasn't his butt and you got more confused. TURbo * You turned 25, I'm going to give you a big boy dance. ** Mitch - Drop it Skrillex. ** Matt - Oh. ** Matt - YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ** Mitch - RECORD THIS! ** Kori - ....... OH MY GOD ** Kori - You killed every ladyboner I had for that guy. ** Alex - Yeah it can just mix in with the ending song. ** Alex - Kori - Is it cheating? ** Kori - .... NO.... .(so confused right now) ** TURbo - In RA 148 Kori won't do anal, so it's not cheating if Mitch and I do anal. ** Mitch - I'm sorry Kori. I didn't know this would happen. ** Mitch - You made me lose my shit. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 158|Next Episode -->]]Category:Episode Category:Alex Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Guest Category:Kori Category:Duke Category:TURbo